Baby Joy
by MidniteMasquerade
Summary: Story based off of LizArianaJadeCat's 'Power tools'. My take on how Jade decided she wanted kids. Kinda Jade-centric.


AN:_ Thanks to__ LizArianaJadeCat__ for letting me do this story. _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious _

On their 3rd wedding anniversary, Jade decided to go shopping for a dress she could wear to dinner, and a last minute gift for Beck.

Before heading into the first store, something bright and small caught her eye. She looked to find herself staring at the windows of an infant clothing store. Small dressed, shoes and sweaters danced within her sight.

Involuntarily, her feet led her into the store. She was then surrounded by teddy bears and clothes the size of her hand. Jade couldn't help but smile as a warm, fuzzy sensation spread through her body.

Jade would've bought out the entire store, but then she realized she had no baby to give this to. Nor was she expecting.

She began to leave the store disappointed when her phone vibrated. It was her calendar reminding her that she and Beck were to have dinner at Gianni's in 2 hours.

That's it! _Beck_! She then ceased all shopping and headed home.

"Beck! I'm home!" She called into the house when she got there.

"I'm up here!" a slightly muffled voice called back.

In the study, on the second floor, Beck sat at his desk feverishly typing away at his laptop. Jade could hardly see him under the skyscrapers of paper. But when she could, she started to stare at his features. Wondering what will be handed down to their future offspring.

She wondered if their child would have brown or light colored eyes. And if they were light colored, would they be a cold, sparkly, piercing but calm gray like Beck's mother's? Or would they be shimmering, sea blue like Jade's?

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed Beck had looked up from his laptop, and was now looking at her.

"Babe," he said, bringing her out of her trance. "What's up?"

"The sky." She replied. Beck gave a small chuckle. Then she crossed the room to sit on his lap before giving him a kiss.

"What were you thinking about?" he whispered, his breath blowing on her hair.

"I went shopping today," she said in a soft and quiet voice. "and I went into this one store that sold…." She trailed off; not knowing what to say next.

"That sold…." Beck started for her.

Jade gave a small sigh before linking her arms around his neck, tossing her legs across his lap, and nuzzling his neck.

She kissed him sweetly before whispering into his ear. "I want a baby."

Beck took this by surprise. Ever since he and Jade became serious, she had always said that she didn't want children. Apparently, she didn't find what was so appealing about a crying, screaming, unintelligent human that had body fluids coming out of both ends; sometimes, simultaneously.

Beck cupped his wife's face, then kissed her gently. "You want a baby?" he mumbled against her lips. "We can make that happen." He smiled.

Jade gave small laugh as Beck picked her up and carried her to their room.

_3 Weeks Later_

Jade's head lay on her arms at her desk in her office. She gave small, quiet groans every so often. Tori looked over to her in concern.

"Are you okay, Jade?" she asked.

Jade gave a loud groan. "No. My head aches, I'm puking every other minute, I've probably peed at least 10 liters worth of urine in less the half an hour, my stomach hurts, and my feet feel swollen." She complained.

"Sheesh. Sounds like the definition of 'the world's worst period'". Tori said.

Then Jade's eyes shot open. _Her period_.

Without saying another word, Jade left for the pharmacy, leaving Tori alone and confused.

Later that evening when Beck got home, he noticed the house seemed rather quiet. He almost thought Jade wasn't home until he heard scuffling from the bedroom. He went upstairs to find her in their room, waiting for him.

"Hey babe." He said as he pulled away from a kiss. "What's going on?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I were to tell you I was pregnant, what would you do?" Jade whispered to him.

Beck pulled back to look his wife straight in the face. She was smiling as bright as the sun.

"Y-you're pregnant." He stammered. Jade's smile only grew as she nodded.

He picked her up, and spun her around laughing. When he put her down, he gently lifted her shirt and lowered himself to his knees. He placed a long sweet kiss on her stomach, where he knew, deep inside, his child was growing.

Then suddenly he got up and put on his coat.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked; upset that he was leaving.

"I'm going to the hardware store." He said, as if it was obvious. "When we get the crib and stroller, they're not going to put themselves together, are they."


End file.
